Gaara loves his wife
by Unmei no Tenshi
Summary: He really does! But...collection of one-shots of GaaraXnamelessOC
1. Teddybear and Apology

Gaara loves his wife.

He really does.

He swears on the life of his teddy bear, and everybody knows how much he loves his dear, dear teddy bear. That bear had been his only friend for so long and till this day still held the position of his first friend.

Naruto is second.

What do you mean you can't count non-living things as a friend? He's a kazekage for god sake, and a damn good one too if he might say, he can call anything anything he want.

Anyway back on topic.

Gaara loves his wife.

Really he does.

But when said wife decide to detach his friend's head from the shoulder and lay the remains on the floor at the front of the door one day, so when he comes home from a hard day of work it's first thing he sees, he start to question his feelings.

After he carefully pick up the head and the body and double check to see if he missed any of the stuffing he storm around the house looking for the culprit. When finally he found her in the backyard enjoying a cup of tea, without even returning her greeting, he shoves the 'corpse' in her face. Only had she not look guilty she even has the gall to laugh and said it's only a harmless joke.

She just decapitated his friend, how is it harmless?

He was so angry he can't even form words and walk away, stomping his feet as loudly as he can to emphasize his anger, to find a sewing kit.

The result is hideous.

His friend looks like a deformed…..something.

That night he ignore her attempts to start a conversation at dinner, after dinner, in the hallway, before getting into bed, after getting into bed where he turn his back to her to show that he's still mad.

He still ignore her at breakfast the next morning, which she keep giving him the puppy dog eyes, before going off to work.

During the day he manages to go over the event and feel that he might overreact.

Only just a little bit.

So that evening while he's walking home he decides that if she said sorry, and really _really_ mean it, he'll forgive her.

When he open the door the first sight that greet him is his friend sitting on a chair looking as good as new, and holding a card between his paws which said 'I'm sorry'. He pick up the bear to take a good look and see that while it might not be perfect it still looks a lot better than his attempt.

Gaara then notice the immense amount of small dark spots covering his friend and frown. Where did these come from? Is his friend having chicken pox?

"Will you forgive me now?" Gaara look away from the doll to see his wife coming out off the kitchen and gives him the puppy dog eyes "because I couldn't stand you giving me the silent treatment anymore"

Gaara notice the massive amount of band aids on her hands and his mouth twitch slightly.

He didn't answer and walk passes her to the table. He smirks when he sees her head droop. Serves her right for killing his friend, but she did say sorry by bringing him back so he's going to forgive her just this once.

"Let's eat I'm hungry" when she heard his voice she immediately brighten. Her eyes were practically shooting out sparkles.

After that everything went back to normal and Gaara went back to loving his wife.

So can you imagine how he feels when a week later he comes home to be greet with the sight of his friend hanging by the neck and looking at him accusingly? Like this is all his fault for bringing that witch into their house?

He heaves a tired sigh.

He loves his wife.

He really _really_ does.

But sometimes he's not quite sure why.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review.


	2. Books and Yaoi

**Author's note: **Thank you all of you who had taken the time to read my work. I've been away for so long my writing skills might not be as good as most of the author on the site but I promise I'll try to improve.

Also, I would like to thank that one person who put m story on alert (you know who you are), it feels nice to know that at least one person want to read more of my work. So, thank you very much.

**Warning:** The Gaara in the story might seems a bit ooc but this fic is set in the future where everything already ended and Gaara had settle down with a wife. The idea of him having a wife in the first place is already mind-boggling so he showing some love to her can't be that ridiculous is it?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto in any way, the only one I own is my nameless OC (who might have a name in the future, keyword is might).

'abcd' someone's thoughts

"abcd" someone's speech

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chapter 2: **Books and Yaoi

Gaara loves his wife.

He really does.

He loves how she loves her books. He could leave for work in the morning and come back to find her in the same place, same position with the same cup of tea that's turned cold since eight hours ago. Then he doesn't love it quite so much because he'll to wait for her to start to make dinner.

He also loves how expressive she'll become, and he made a game for himself by trying to guess what type of genre she's reading right then by only looking at her face. He finds it amusing to watch her suddenly burst into fits of giggles, gasp disbelievingly, huff in annoyance or just let tears drip from her eyes with occasional hiccups.

But sometimes the reasons for those emotions are so stupid it's not even funny.

There was one time he found her crying and he made the mistake of asking her what happen. She then looks at him with the most heartbreaking expression that he had to rush to her side, hold her in his arms and demand to know who did this to her so he could go and kill them in the most painful way possible. She shook her head and raises a book, title 'Come back to me', up to his eye level.

"Th-they g-g-got it all wr-wrong" she said between hiccup "Asami wa-wa-was doing i-it all f-f-for him, a-an-and now th-they to-took Haru a-away. That's-s-s-so mean, th-they knows Asami c-c-can't live w-without Ha-Haru. JUST LEAVE HARU ALONE!"

He knows what he said next was not the most intelligent thing but his mouth was faster than his brain so "Who's Haru" came out before he can stop it. The answer "he-her ha-hamu-hamster" made any concern he had for her fly out the door. He fixes her with his coldest stare and walk out the room.

Her hamster? Pfft, please. Now if it's a _panda_, then it's whole different matter.

He should learn from that incident to never ask what she's reading about, to just guess from the face expression; because if he did he would have never have to face with this incident.

Today he finishes his work early so instead of lounging around he decides to go home and spend some time with his wife. The sight that greets him in the living room was a sight of her reading on the couch, nothing unusual there, but her expression is.

Eyes wide in anticipation

A shit eating grin

Hands clenching so hard the knuckles turn white

And is she panting?

Gaara cock his head to the side with a frown. What genre is she reading now he couldn't tell at all? Judging by the reaction it seems to be a mix of everything. He walks up behind her so he could get a little glimpse of what she's reading about and quench his curiosity.

'Hmm there're two guys talking in a bedroom, seems to be arguing, oh one start to cry what a wuss, the other one push the crybaby onto the bed, oh are they having a fight? Wait they're kissing. Why are they kissing? Aren't they both guys?' Gaara's eyes widen slightly

'They're taking the clothes off. Why are they stripping? Aren't they supposed to be arguing? Go back, go back, punch each other damn it' his eyes widen more

'Don't take off the pants, don't take off the pants, don't tak-' his eyes were the widest they can go now

'Don't touch _that_' his eyes twitch

'You're _going_ to do _what_?' he began to sweat

'_Don't_ put thatin there, DON'T YOU DARE PUT THAT IN THERE, YOU CAN'T, DON'T DON-'

"NOOOOOOO" Gaara scream out in horrorjolting his wife out from her happy fantasy

"Gaara? When did you come home?" Ignoring her question he raise a shaky finger and point at the abomination "Wha- what are you" he pause to take a deep calming breath "what are you reading?" he whisper

She glance at the book in her hand "This?" then glance back at her husband, and when it looks like something click in her head an evilest smirk he had ever seen (and he had seem many) in his life creep up her face.

"Ohhhhhh this?" she purr out sweetly "Why, you like it?"

Gaara look at her horrified, as if she just told him that she'd killed all the pandas in the world "are you insane?"

Ignoring his words she open up the book and flip to the page she's just been reading "Why my dear husband, if you like it that much I'll read it out to you"

"You wouldn't" he gives her his darkest glare which she returns with a sweet smile saying 'try me'

"Usami kiss Misaki with all the love and passion he could muster while he moves to the rhythm of Misaki's heartbeats. Seeing the boy's little body writhing with pleasure while panting out his name from underneath him makes him want to ra-" before she could say anymore the sand snatch the book out of her hands and rip it to little pieces.

And her precious husband is crouching in the corner with his hands covering his ears, looking to all the world like a little child that just caught his parents having sex.

She burst out laughing and in a short while was rolling on the floor. Gaara sulk up to their room and lock himself in there for the rest of the night, trying to restore back his clean innocent mind.

His wife follows him around apologizing for three days till he agreed to forgive her, as long as she promises to never read or show those abominations, because that's what they are, to him ever again.

She promised and everything went back to normal.

That is until he comes home early and found her again in the same position with that horrifying expression on her face three days later.

He quietly _quietly _creep pass her up to their room and stay there till dinner time.

He loves his wife

He really _really _does.

But when she's reading one of her 'special' books, and he will never ever admit this to anyone, he _fears_ her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

And that's the end of my second chapter *do a little dance*

To tell the truth, I had fun torturing Gaara in this chapter. I based his reaction on what most of my guy friends did when they see I read yaoi. Guys really get freak out by that. Do any of your guy friends do that? Or is it just mine?

Congratulation anyone who notice the Junjou Romantica reference. I need two names for the characters and Usami and Misaki just pop into my head.

Hope you guys enjoy it.

Please read and review.


End file.
